Revenge
by whitewolf1559
Summary: Alexx is kidnapped by a man who is out for revenge. Will the team be able to find her before it's too late? Bad summery, but the story's better. I fixed some problems-explanation at the end of ch. 4. Note: I haven't added another chapter yet.
1. Kidnapped

Title: Revenge

Summery: Alexx is kidnapped by a man who is out for revenge. Will the team be able to find her before it's too late?

Rating: T, for some violence

Chapter One:

Kidnapped

Alexx stood alone in the quiet morgue. Alone, that is, except for the body on which she was doing an autopsy. It was a young woman that lay in front of her. She had been shot in the head—dead instantly.

"You didn't deserve this," Alexx said to the dead woman. "You had a lot of your life left to live."

Alexx was completely focused on the autopsy, and was aware of nothing else. Because of this, she didn't notice the two men who stood watching her from the observation level.

"Is that her?" one of the men asked.

The other man nodded. After watching Alexx for several more minutes, he whispered, "Get her."

"What do we have?" Horatio asked Frank, referring to the body that had been called in not long before.

"Middle-aged man," Frank replied. "About 50 years old. Jumped from a five story building and landed in front of Mr. And Mrs. Lionel's car." He gestured to a very shaken couple standing nearby.

At that moment Calleigh walked up to them. "Horatio, have you seen Alexx?" she asked.

"She's not here yet?" he asked, a little surprised.

"No, I called the lab, but she didn't answer. I also called her cell phone, but it was off."

"Do you know if anyone has talked to her recently?" Horatio asked, pushing his jacket back to put his hands on his hips.

"No, no one's talked to her in the last few hours," Calleigh replied. "We were hoping you had."

"No, I haven't," Horatio informed her, "but I'm going to the lab right now to make sure she's ok."

xxxxxxx

Horatio looked around the morgue with worry written all over his face. The place was a mess. There were things strewn everywhere—it looked as if there had been a struggle.

The thing that worried Horatio most, though, was the fact that an open body laid on the table, autopsy incomplete. Alexx would never have left a body lying there like that—she had much more respect for the dead than that. This evidence was what assured Horatio that something was very wrong.

Horatio opened his cell phone and called Calleigh. "We have a new priority," he said, his voice tight with worry. "A missing person." He paused a minute. "Alexx is gone."


	2. Unexpected Phone Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

The team all rushed to the lab. Calleigh was the first to arrive, followed by Ryan, Eric, and finally Natalia. Horatio was waiting for them in front of the lab.

"Alright," Horatio said as they gathered around him. "Now that we're all here, let's find Alexx."

"These guys were good," Calleigh said. "Not a hair, a fabric, all the fingerprints we've found so far are from either Alexx or one of us. We've got nothing on them."

Calleigh stood in the middle of the morgue, which the team had been searching for hours. Horatio walked over to stand beside her. "Hold on a second," he said. "Aren't there security cameras all over this lab?"

Natalia looked up from the area she was dusting for fingerprints. "You're right!" She exclaimed. "And I happen to know that one of them is right up in that corner." She pointed to the corner above them.

"Alright, then," Horatio said. "You all keep looking around here for clues. I'm going to get the security tape and see what happened."

xxxxxxx

Alexx woke up on the cold, hard floor of a small room with poor lighting. She looked around herself, confused, unable to remember what had happened. Suddenly she it all came rushing back to her. She had been in the middle of an autopsy when two men had crept up and attacked her from behind. She had tried to fight them off, but they had overpowered her. One of them had hit her hard across the head, and she lost consciousness as she felt herself being carried out of the morgue.

Alexx looked around and saw that there was nothing in the room except for a single chair. There were no windows and the only light came from a small bulb hanging overhead.

Alexx felt in her pockets to see if she'd been left with anything at all. To her surprise, she found her cell phone there. She immediately dialed the first number that came to her mind.

The phone rang a few times, and then she heard, "Caine."

"Horatio!" she exclaimed.

"Alexx! Where are you?" he asked, worried. Calleigh, who stood beside him, snapped to attention.

"I don't know," Alexx replied. "I - I was in the middle of an autopsy, and a couple of men attacked me. They knocked me out and I woke up here ... where-ever _here_ is. I don't know who they were. They were wearing masks."

"Yes, I saw that on the security video," Horatio informed her. "Whoever kidnapped you left your cell phone with you?"

"It was in my pocket. I guess they didn't..." she stopped midsentence as the sound of a door opening came across the phone to Horatio.

"What do you think you're doing?" he heard a gruff voice say. He then heard Alexx scream as it sounded as though she had been thrown to the floor. After that, the line went dead.

Horatio's face took on a grave look. "Hang in there, Alexx," he whispered as he closed his own phone. "Just hang in there."

"What happened?" Calleigh asked as soon as he had hung up. Worry filled her eyes. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Horatio replied. "And neither did she. But I do know that we need to find her soon. Otherwise, it may be too late." With that he returned to watching the security video, again and again, to find the clue that he knew was hidden there.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome. I need all the help I can get!


	3. The Kidnapper

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Officer Lyle looked around the Miami-Dade Correctional Facility. Something wasn't right. It was too... quiet... here. Way too quiet.

Suddenly the officer's walkie-talkie crackled to life. "Officer Lyle, one of the innmates has been stabbed over here! We need your help immediately!" The younger officer's voice cracked on the last word.

"I'm on my way," Officer Lyle replied, and took off around the side of the building. What he saw when he arrived was several police officers leading inmates back to their cells and one inmate lying in a pool of blood by the basketball goal.

He walked over to the man and checked his pulse, then looked up at the young officer who stood nervously beside him. "He's dead," he said quietly.

Alexx sat in the corner trying to stop her tears. Her head and sides ached from being beaten, and bruises were already beginning to form. She kept replaying what had happened again and again in her mind.

She had been on the phone with Horatio when the man had come in. That terrible man, who had nothing but hatred in his eyes. Alexx had no idea why, but she could tell the man's hatred was completely directed at her.

After beating her, the man had grabbed Alexx by the back of the neck and forced her to look him in the eye. "If you ever try anything smart like that again," he said in a menacing whisper, "I'll kill you."

As Alexx thought about it, she was sure that death would be better than whatever this man had in store for her. She could only pray that Horatio and the others found her soon.

xxxxxxxx

Alexx's attacker went by the name of Jay Rogers. He was a man to be feared, his eyes filled with hatred for everyone. Everyone, that is, except for one person: his younger brother.

And though his eyes held such intense hatred for all, that hatred tan deepest for the woman he held hostage - Alexx Woods.

Ever since Jay and his brother, Jimmy, had been young boys they had been close. Both of their parents had died when Jay was 12 and Jimmy was 10. Since then, they had depended on each other for everything. They had helped each other survive. Because of that, the two had grown closer than most siblings ever became.

And now, because of Alexx Woods, all that was about to be taken from him. Because of that despicable woman, his little brother had been put on death row. She had been the person who found that one piece of evidence that had incriminated Jimmy.

Now, Jay was going to use her as a trade...or make her pay dearly for the pain she had caused him. In fact, he thought, if he was careful not to kill her, he could do both.

"What if they tracked her phone call and are on their way here now?"Jay's coworker, Howard, asked, drawing Jay from his thoughts.

"Then we'll destroy the phone," Jay replied as he sat down on the couch in front of the television. He tossed the object in question to the other man. "Take it to the river and throw it in. And stop being so worried. It's good that she called them. Now we're sure they know she's missing, and they know she's alive, for now, anyway. All we have to do is give them our demands, and they'll be more than happy to oblige.

Ryan walked up behind Calleigh and Horatio seconds after Horatio had closed his phone. Seeing his friends' worried looks, he asked, "Did she call?"

Horatio explained what Alexx had told him. When he had finished, Ryan said, "I'll be right back." He turned toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Calleigh asked, her southern accent made heavier by the stress she felt.

"I've got an idea," was Ryan's only reply before walking out the door.

_Sorry it took so long to get chapter 3 up. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. And again, constructive criticism is welcome. I hope to have chapter 4 up later this week. _


	4. Finally, A Lead

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline. _

"Cooper, I need you to track a cell phone," Ryan said as he entered the man's cluttered lab.

"Sure," Cooper replied. "What's the number?"

Ryan gave him the number. "Alexx's," Cooper breathed, recognizing it immediately.

Ryan nodded. "It's a long shot, but worth a try."

Cooper inputted the number, then sat back and waited as the computer tried to locate the signal. After several hopeful moments spent in silence, the signal was found.

Ryan was immediately on his phone, calling Horatio. "We have a signal on Alexx's phone," he informed the older man hurriedly as soon as the phone was answered. "They're headed toward the river."

Horatio was already running toward the hummer, with Calleigh and Eric following close behind. Natalia ran to the phone to call the police for backup.

"Where are they?" Horatio asked as he sped out of the parking lot.

"They're on Thompson Road," Ryan replied. "Now they're turning onto Independence Lane."

Horatio drove quickly, lights and sirens blazing. As he turned onto Thompson Road Ryan said, "They've turned onto Shadow Road now, running parallel to the river." After a few seconds he shouted, "It's gone! The signal's gone!"

"Mr. Wolfe, I need that signal," Horatio said, his stress coming through in his voice.

"I don't know what happened," Ryan replied, his voice breaking. "The phone just stopped giving off a signal."

"Where was the last place you saw it?"

"On Shadow Road," Ryan answered, "running north along the river."

"Alright, we'll catch them," Horatio assured him before hanging up.

A few minutes later he turned onto Shadow Road. He stepped on the gas and had soon caught up with the car ahead of them. He pulled up behind it and within a few minutes the car had pulled over. Horatio, Calleigh, and Eric climbed out of the Hummer and ran to the car with their guns drawn.

"Get out of the car, nice and slow," Horatio said to the only man in the vehicle. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

The man obeyed, silently cursing himself for pulling over. He glanced over at Calleigh, who was searching through the vehicle for any signs that Alexx had been there, then at Eric, who was attempting to open the trunk.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his hands still raised.

"Yes, I believe you can," Horatio answered. "What's your name?"

"Howard Greenhill," the trembling man replied.

"That's an interesting tattoo you have there, Howard," Horatio said, referring to the snake wrapped around the man's upper arm.

"Uh, thanks," Howard mumbled. "It's one of a kind. No one else has one just like it. It identifies me as part of the Viper's club."

"Yes, well, it also identifies you as one of the men who kidnapped my friend. You said yourself; it's one of a kind. Now turn around and put your hands on the car."

"Wait a minute! What are you talking about? Kidnapped!?" the man exclaimed.

"Yes, kidnapped," Horatio replied and pointed at Howard's tattoo. "That tattoo was on the arm of the man in the security video in our lab, the man that kidnapped my friend. Now turn around and put your hands on the car. You're under arrest."

Howard finally did as he was told, realizing his mistake, and Horatio handcuffed him. Within minutes a police car arrived and Howard was taken away in it.

"Hey, H," Eric said as Horatio watched the police car drive away. He had opened the trunk and was holding up something he had found in it. As Horatio came closer he saw that it was a hair. "It looks like Alexx's."

"Good, Eric," Horatio commended him. "Bag it and we'll get it to the lab. Before we go, though, dust the trunk inside and out. Let's see whose fingerprints we find."

xxxxxxx

"The only fingerprints we found on the outside of the trunk were Howard's," Eric informed Horatio. "And all of the prints inside belonged to one person. They're Alexx's. The hair we found was also a match to Alexx."

Horatio turned and stared out the tall window in front of him at the city that lay before him. Somewhere out there, he knew, Alexx was alone and scared, waiting for them to save her. "So we know Alexx was in the trunk of that car," Horatio thought aloud. "That should be enough for a warrant to search Howard's house. Maybe we can find something there."

_There you go, chapter 4. Two chapters in one week! Yay! Please R&R. And keep criticizing constructively. Thanks._

_Ok, it was brought to my attention that some of the dividing symbols I put between my scenes didn't transfer to fanfiction, so several of the scenes ran together, making it look like I'm a horrible author (I'm really not quite __**that**__ bad). I've attempted to remedy to problem. Let me know if there are any more problems. Sorry I haven't had a chance to update yet. School has started back. I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can. _


End file.
